Kali
Kali is a white puffball OC created by Bravephoenix36, she is the RP's most persistent villain and is in a relationship with Gurby. Krystal is her Mirror World counterpart. Appearance Kali is a white puffball with orange feet and eyes. She wears the hat of the Beam ability. Personality Powers and Abilities Backstory and Role in the story Affiliations Krystal: As Krystal is a reflection of what Kali considers "her worst qualities", Kali outright hates Krystal. Merciless training at NME has taught Kali that kindness, compassion, worry, and love are irrelevant and unnecessary, which Krystal has lots of for her allies. This leads to Kali's sub-goal in life to make Krystal's life terrible, as Kali wants to get rid of the "bad" aspects of her personality, and Krystal embodies those traits. PsyKirb: Because Kali is Krystal's opposite in almost every way, it would make sense that her relationships with Krystal's friends would be pure hatred. This is the clearest in Kali's relationship with PsyKirb. She loathes him, being jealous of his power and ability. Most days, she just wants to ruin his life because of his relation with Krystal. However, she also sees him as a tool for her schemes because of his slight gullibility, which she continues to prey on. Heavy Kirby, aka Rockirby: Kali doesn't know what to make of HK. She hates him, as he is grateful friends with Krystal, but he's too stupid and clumsy to do anything productive for her plan. She doesn't know why or how HK got this way, but hey, one less hero to worry about. She secretly is worried that one day he'll become useful in battle again... or is she waiting to prey on him as well as PsyKirb? Gurby: Gurby is Kali's only friend and implied love interest. The two met while Kali was kidnapping Bdee, and the two have become closest friends from then on. However, after losing her powers, Kali had felt like a failure to Gurby, as she couldn't be there to back him up. Despite her training, Kali finds herself forming a friendship with Gurby and actively worrying about his safety. But is it enough to change her, or will she fully accept a world without love? Nightmare Enterprises: Kali is fully loyal to NME, as they have trusted her with the task of bringing Pop Star to its knees. This is an honor something most monsters can only dream of, and Kali tries to fulfill this to the best of her ability. However, her relationship with Gurby is starting to create doubt in her loyalty... Affiliation 6: Affiliation 7: Affiliation 8: Affiliation 9: Affiliation 10: Gallery Trivia * (Fact 1) * (Fact 2) * (Fact 3) * (Fact 4) * (Fact 5) * (Fact 6) * (Fact 7) * (Fact 8) * (Fact 9) * (Fact 10) Category:Kirby RP Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character Category:Fan Character Category:White Category:Puffball Category:FC Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Evil Category:RP Category:Female characters Category:OC Category:Roleplay Category:Villians Category:Puffballs Category:Kirby Category:OFC Category:Article stubs